Big and small reformation
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: Twilight Sparkle tries to reform two of Hamister's minions. (I do not own MLP)


One day in Equestria, it was announced of the capture of two of Hamister Nibbles' minions have been captured by the princesses. One of them was a black and white stripped hamster who is slightly smaller than his master, Hamister, and uses bows and axes. The other was a much bigger, taller and much more powerful mutant hamster minion, although he is very big and powerful, he is not very intelligent, he was a bigger minion with long arms, huge hands and brute strength. He also uses a machete at certain times. The small one was named Haztim, the big one was named Hustimb. The two were inseparable and always served Hamister together since the time he created them. Now, they have been captured and the princess of friendship; Twilight Sparkle and her friends have been tasked to reform them.

"So." Haztim said to the ponies. "You're gonna try to reform us, huh?"

"How ponies reform Hustimb and Haztim?" Asked Hustimb.

"Well," replied Twilight. "Me and my friends are going to teach you two about the magic of friendship. Once you know about its powers and benefits, you'll come to accept friendship."

"Well, let me asked you this, princess. Can you teach an old dog new tricks?" Asked Haztim.

"We not dogs!" Exclaimed Hustimb. "Were minions to master Hamister!"

"Its a figure of speech, Hustimb." Explained Haztim. "Now, how are you gonna teach us the magic of friendship?"

"Follow us and we'll show you." Said Twilight as she lead the two to Ponyville.

Later, they showed the two mutant hamster minions an upset filly. She was upset because her kite was stuck in a tree.

"Now, Haztim and Hustimb." Said Twilight. "What do you two do when you see something like this?"

"You tease them?" Asked Haztim.

"No." Answered Twilight. "You help them."

"Uh, alright." Said Haztim. "Hustimb, could you give me a boost?"

So, Haztim climbed onto Hustimb's palm and Hustimb stretched out his arm so Haztim could get the kite and return it to the filly.

"Wow." Said Haztim. "That actually made me feel good."

"Me feel good too." Said Hustimb.

"Very good, boys." Said Twilight. "Now let's show you other friendship problems."

Much later, Haztim and Hustimb were tasked with a friendship test given to them by Twilight.

"Now." Said Twilight. "What do you two if you see two of your friends fighting?"

"You break up fight and try to find out why friends fight?" Asked Hustimb.

"Correct." Said Twilight. "Now, what if you see someone sad or upset about something."

"You try to cheer them up?" Asked Haztim.

"Well done." Said Twilight.

Later, it was complete. Haztim and Hustimb were finally finished with their friendship tests. They have reformed.

"Ok, ok." Said Haztim. "I'll admit. I'm glad I met you guys." Said Haztim. "Master Hamister never showed us respect like you guys did. You are true friends."

"But, are ponies truly friends?" Asked Hustimb.

Each of the crew took turns to try to convince Hustimb that they are truly his friends.

"You and Haztim could be great heroes like my father one day." Said Redsi.

"Ya'll are my friend, sugar cube." Said Applejack. "You and Haztim are my friends.

"You are both equally awesome." Said Rainbow Dash. "Especially you, big guy."

"I'm proud of both of you." Said Fluttershy.

"You two deserve a reformed party." Said Pinkie Pie.

"You are truly darlings, and I'm glad you've reformed." Said Rarity.

"You guys are awesome." Said Spike. "I can't wait for future friendship stuff with you guys."

"I can help you both with ANY problems you have." Said Starlight Glimmer.

"I know you've both changed. And I'm proud of both of you." Said Twilight. "I am the princess of friendship and I forgive both of you for your past misdeeds. Oh, and here's a little something for you, Hustimb. To let you know how much I am proud that you've changed, and that you can trust us and me."

Twilight then leaned in and gently kissed Hustimb's nose which made him happy.

"Hee! Hee! Ponies are true friends." Said Hustimb bear-hugging the group.

"Yeah, thanks for the reformation, guys. I'm happy to have friends like you." Said Haztim.

The End.


End file.
